Void
by Mooduck
Summary: WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR SBS Character reacctions.


This just popped into my head after I finished SbS 

This just popped into my head after I finished SbS. It has major spoilers for it, so don't read unless you've read it or want to be spoiled.

Title: Void

Author: Kathryn Sakai

Rating: PG or PG-13

Summary: Character reactions.

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, I'm just playing with them. I promise to return them in the condition I received them, even if I don't like the condition of one character.

Permission to archive granted, so long as everything I've written here stays together.

VOID

-Luke-

Why?

Why did it have to happen?

Sithspawn! Why did Anakin have to die?!

He was so young, so full of potential.

He was quite reckless, always treading a thin line between light and dark. His willingness to help others is what kept him on the side of light. He rushed into situations that would have killed others, but his strength and skill in the Force and pure luck pulled him through every time. 

If only I had stopped him. I could have prevented this. Of all the times to let Anakin do what he wanted, I had to choose this one. Though he probably would have found a way to do it even if I hadn't given my permission. I had a feeling he might not come back. I'm such a fool.

How can I ever face Han and Leia?

How can they ever look at me without hating me, knowing I'm the one who sent their son to his death?

He reminded me so much of myself. His actions brought him near to darkness, but he was always able to turn away; unlike me. He cheated death itself.

He wasn't supposed to die yet. How could he with so much left to do and see?

He would have been the next leader of the Jedi. 

He was such a good kid. What a waste. What a horrible, sickening waste. 

I just want to open myself to all my anger and pain and grief to annihilate all the Vong. But I can't. For my son's sake.

-Jaina-

I hate the Yuuzhan Vong so much! I want to kill them all and not stop until they're all gone! They deserve to die, especially after what they've done. First Chewie,now Anakin. 

THOSE SITSPAWN KILLED MY LITTLE BROTHER!! 

Now they will PAY!!

-Jacen- 

I can't believe it. Anakin is dead. I have so much I want to say to him. We were just starting to heal the wounds in our relationship. I know he resented me. 

Peace is still the best way. If there was peace, my little brother would still be alive. I would take his place if I could. How I wish I could.

-Tahiri-

I miss him so much. I wish I'd kissed him. I thought that by not, I'd be giving him a reason to come back. But I guess I underestimated the severity of his injuries. All I've really done is give myself something to regret. I love him so much. I want him back.

-Mara-

Even though I really haven't know Anakin for as long as Luke has, I still miss him. He had so much promise. I wish I could have taken him as my apprentice, but I was ill and pregnant. He'd grown so much in these past two years. 

I'm worried about Luke. I don't think he'll do anything, but the surge of anger I felt from him after Anakin died scared me. I've never felt him so angry. I couldn't stand to loose him. 

Jaina is more of a problem. If she hasn't already turned to the Dark Side, she is dangerously close. Unfortunately she's too far away now for me to talk to her. I really thought I'd taught her better than that. She has so much anger against her parents, herself and now the Yuuzhan Vong.

At least the mission was successful. Anakin would be happy to know that.

-Han-

Dammit, I shouldn't have let him do it. That plan was doomed from the start. But of course, I had to trust my son's judgment. Why did it have to be then?

I'm so sick of loosing people I love. First Chewie, then Anakin. And I almost lost Leia too. At least I still have her

The Vong have to be stopped. This time I won't withdraw from my family. I need to be there for them.

-Leia-

Oh, Force. My baby is gone. I have this unfillable void in my heart that feels like it will never be healed. I feel like part of my body has been torn off.

I wish I'd been there more for him. I was there as much as I could've been, or at least that's what I keep telling myself. I should have made more time for my children.

I'd hoped my children would grow up in a galaxy where peace reigned. That didn't happen. 

I won't let my grief crush me. I will keep on fighting. That's what Anakin would have wanted.

-Lando-

I can't even imagine how Han and Leia feel right now. I still can't believe Anakin is dead. He was a cocky kid, sure, but his heart was always in the right place.

He'd matured a lot since I last saw him.

I should have sent more YVHs with them. Sith, I should have told him that plan of his would never work.

-Wedge-

I can't believe it. I feel horrible about it. I can't even imagine how Luke, Leia, Han and Mara feel.

I'm worried about Luke. I haven't seen him this angry in a long time. Not since he was in command of Rogue Squadron. He's always get like this whenever we lost someone.

At least Han isn't withdrawing like he did when Chewbacca died.

This is really bad for the Jedi. Anakin was one of the strongest and best they had. Now he's gone.

Sithspit!

END


End file.
